Drakes Story
by Kawaii Valentine
Summary: My First FFVII Story! Its about two brothers ahd a curse upon them. its a prequel and a start of an enourmous story that i and a Friend of my PanTsunade had created over five years ago and still going strong, we just finally decided to write it out. So Pl


Disclaimer:As how much i wish i was Square to own FFVII I don't. I own Nothing of FFVII except I own along with Another person i wrote this with all the Original Characters and plot of this story.

I reposted this story once again, this is the original full chappie, i thought about cutting it in sections but me no likey and was to lazy to repost it until now.

Hope you Enjoy this wonderful story and it will be a while till i introduce the familliar characters of VII

On to the story!

Drakes Story

Chapter One

Tears fell from her eyes, swallowing hard, a sin moments away from being committed is upon her, no it had been upon her from the very beginning; from the moment she touched the cursed dragon sword seven years ago. God shall never forgiver her. Vivion breathed hard, a disgusting pitted knotted down into her stomach, and she couldn't bear it.

With no energy left to stand, drenched in his own blood, breath slowly drew away from him. The sound of the ocean waves fell silent around them.

Vivion remembered all the days they would venture here, his favorite place to be it seemed natural for him to choose this place for their final engagement.

A cold, bitter laugh escaped his lips. "Do you know… what you look like right now?" Eli said, coughing up blood. Vivion lowered her sword and bit her lip; she already knew what she looked like…a murderer. "Pathetic," He snickered. "Fighting for good… evil loses some garbage like that…" his breathing hardened. "I am… evil…am I not?"

Shaking her head, "That's not true!" Screaming to him, Vivion advanced forward. "It's not true…"She choked out between heavy sobs.

Eli used his sword as balance to stand up, but failed, he knelt instead. Reaching into his boot's side sheath, grabbing a dagger. _Not true huh?_ He thought. With what strength Eli had, he threw his dagger at her, she didn't even bother to block, striking her leg, she stammered backwards.

"Vivion!" The young man shouted from the dry grassy plane, he rushed towards her, to suddenly stop. Interfering wasn't an option, cursing underneath his breath; he turned away from the scene, sitting cross-legged he patiently waited, slamming his fist into the ground.

Vivion looked painfully at his defeat, wishing he would come for her or stop this madness. Merciless laughter, rang threw her ears while quickly pulling out the dagger, trying to hold back her scream. Once… just once Vivion wished to hear a sweeter sound from him. Looking back to Eli, she watched him spread his arms; Vivion knew what he meant.

"Do you have the guts to do so?" Eli taunted her, again coughing up blood. "Before… you miss your chance." Feeling his head spin, he fell backwards and didn't move.

Vivion screamed. "Eli… Eli!" Limping towards him. Shaking his body, hoping that she could save him. "Don't die! Oh God, please forgive me!" Crying to the heavens.

Eli's eyes still closed he choked out, "Fool…stupid fool." Vivion drew back in a painful scream. Eli's backhand was armed with tiny sharp blades striking Vivion's face. Pushing her away, grabbing his sword he slowly clambered away from her. Eli mumbled a few words and a glowing light appeared in front of him. Vivion held her cheek, blood seeping threw her fingers, turned to see her brother's actions; the young man had done the same. Ending of a heavenly glow a little boy appeared in front of Eli as he collapsed. His eyes hazed in trance, knelt besides Eli placing a hand on his face.

"Child…your turn…" He pulled the tainted sword covered in his own blood. "Take it." Lifting it slightly enough for the boy to grab it.

Vivion screamed rushing towards them. Too late, the little boy grabbed the hilt. Eli with his strength turned on his back, looking up into heaven, seeing a silver heavenly glow this time it was of his victory. He died.

Melancholy dissolved her essences... essence of one so bright and beautiful. Losing a precious feeling everyone had enjoyed, from a sweet giggle, to her warm smile. Now nothing captured her anymore, no longer content in life's little joys of simple pleasure. Vivion raised her self from the dry grass and autumn leaves, head lowered, completely hidden underneath her velvet black hooded cloak. A sudden chill rushed past her, like the rolling gray clouds covering the midday sky; nature seemed to know how she felt. Three white roses fully bloomed were cut and bundled together in a white ribbon, now they lie upon a grave, symbolizing how long it had been since that day. Three years and misery still stained her face; never had she thought about seeing Eli in his grave. Her anguish filled her body all over again, looking over to the next two graves where her parents rested. _Mother...father...please forgive me._ Her mother's fate had become her own, a father who tried to rescue her and an aunt unknown to them, who slaughtered them in cold blood. _I didn't want to do it._

Tracing the marks on her left cheek from that day visibly the scars healed and vanished a year after, Vivion still could feel them. Eli was fifteen at that time, no more than two years younger than she was, with dreams of becoming a man of the seas. Vivion understood that she shouldn't blame herself for the actions taken place. No it was an excuse; death had run in the family for so long, how could this be an excuse?

"Do you still wish to stay?" A velvet soft voice approached her from behind.

Not bothering to look back, she knew who it was. Black hair, with inch spiked tips. A cream colored face and rich, dark sapphire eyes, hid behind thin small round glasses. His lean built body conceal by a black turtleneck sweater and lose dark blue jeans. Taking a step forward, lowering his head for a short prayer.

Falling in love with her was the only reason he stuck around for eleven years to the day. He always knew how to comfort her pains. No matter how much Vivion fought the feelings, she had truly loved him in the end. Eight months passed since their marriage and Vivion wondered if it was right to get married when they did.

"Let us leave Marcus," Replying a moment after he finished, then turned around, "Victor is expecting us."

Treading a foot behind her, Marcus thought of Vivion, not in the way he hoped, thinking of her beauty and charms that captured his heart. No nothing like that; he thought of Vivion and her decision she had pleaded with him after Eli's death. Vivion, after telling her story to Victor, felt she could no longer stay in the presence of her family. Believing her appearance would cause tormenting pains and remind them of what she had done. Vivion even pleaded with Victor to kill her with her own sword that killed Eli. Telling him it had to only be fair if Victor released her from her sins. Taking up the sword, Victor cast it aside, shaking his head no, he didn't want to smite his own sister for something not of her control; she had not wanted to live after Victor refused nor had she listened to his words. Willingly she tried to take her own life many times over; Vivion failed being stopped by either Marcus or Regional. Begging and pleading, pouring her anguished heart out to Marcus, to run away, far away so she could cause no more grief to the ones she loved. Seeing suffering in her dark warm eyes, he couldn't bear looking at her this way. Happiness was all he ever wanted to give her. If this would make her stop tormenting herself to more suicide and ease her agony, Marcus embraced her tightly and agreed. They left in the middle of the night, with no word of their disappearance.

Half an hour went by. Silence resided for what seemed like an eternity and the distance between them hadn't been enough in Vivion's eyes. Remorse as she was, Vivion watched her brother from across the living room, afraid to even know what he might be thinking or planning to do to her. A different glare of remorse trailed back at her, Victor hadn't approached her once since their arrival not knowing what to do or say, mostly what could he say? He knew Vivion wouldn't listen and she would end up blaming her self again. This wasn't what troubled Victor; it had been bad enough he had lost one sibling, but to lose another who vanished wasn't what he expected. If it weren't for Marcus sending him letters in secret after two months, Victor might have gone insane in wonder. Victor would have never thought of Vivion running away to Snowy Village, Marcus' hometown.

In each visit to Eli's grave, Vivion had never stepped foot into her old home, until today. Marcus requested Victor to stand at the front gates of Nibelhiem, if not she would still be running and another year would pass with her deepening the scars of her pain. Victor heart had been relieved just to see her sitting before him.

"Baine stop hitting me!" Drake yelled upon entering the house breaking the silence. Baine entered a second later snickering viciously and shut the door. Both stood silent after a second seeing the company in the living room. Twin boys, thick ebony short hair with bangs falling helplessly over their dark almost raven colored eyes. His eyes were not lively as his brother's, full of spirit and happiness, Baine glanced at everyone for a second then pushed his brother out of the way and headed for the stairs.

"You're being rude Baine." Regina scolded from the couch and placed her teacup down on the coffee table, before turning to him. "At least say hello to your Aunt Vivion. Also apologize to your brother"

Clutching his fist and rolled his eyes, Baine didn't even turning around. "Whatever. Hi. I'm not sorry. Can I go now Mother!" He grumbled furiously not wanting to bother with anyone. Before she could answer he trotted up stairs stomping his feet moments later slamming the door of his room for everyone to hear.

Regina placed a hand to her lowering forehead shaking it in disappointment, fighting to hold back the tears. She couldn't understand where they went wrong in raising Baine. Both her and Victor had done everything they could to raise their boy's right giving them both the same equal amounts of love and attention. Regina could not understand how a ten-year-old could have so much hatred in his heart. Drake saw the worrisome expression in his mother's eyes, no matter how much she tried to cover it up. He himself didn't understand why Baine had treated her so badly, or anyone in particular. He was never like this before. Drake walked over to his aunt and welcomed her with a loving hug and then to Marcus, before sitting next to her. "Forgive him Vivion…but I can't understand where he's picking up such a detestable temperament." Brushing her son's hair, she had been grateful Drake didn't pick up such manners.

"I take no offense." Responding coolly, finally breaking her chain of silence. Vivion knew it was that sword that consumed him with its powers. She had seen the same types of changes in Eli little by little of hatred washing over his soul until…Vivion shook her thoughts not wanting to remember. "He is not to blame." She spoke again, her voice now dry in an icy chill, then glanced at Victor. "The sword is doing this to him, just as it had done to Eli."

Swiftly getting up from the cushioned chair, Victor launched a teacup against the left side of the draped window, scaring Regina and Drake into a nervous panic. Drake had never seen his father, a gentle soul, be so choleric. He felt his mother embrace him, trembling. "Oh right Vivion! It's the damn sword!" He shouted. Pausing Victor noticed what he had done, seeing tea stains dribble down the white wall and broken ceramic pieces shattered on the floor. Looking at Regina, her eyes swelling in tears. "Sorry Gina…I…" Retreating sorrowfully into the chair, cupping his face into his hands. Victor had been in denial about the Dragon swords from the very beginning, when he heard about it from his father. The "Kamway Curse" as Victor's father put it, dating back over 150 years and no one still has found the breaking of this demise. Three dragon hilt swords and only one wouldn't be called a curse in their family. Slick in silver with deceiving eyes of red and white, Illusion… trickery… death. A sword hated and despised by all, and yet revered by its beholder to corrupt. Beautiful eyes of white against a body of crimson, passion… life… healing a sword knowing to do righteous in the souls of those it captured, a sword once held by Vivion. Her fate done after Eli's death, the sword had glowed a heavenly red, to choose its new master. Slitting her body she let it rain scarlet over the double-edged blade, a ritual by all three swords handed down for a new generation of madness. Drake inherited the Red Dragon. A sin Vivion wished she had never done; leaving it tainted by her young nephew's bedside the night she had left.

Victor felt he needed to be in denial for when the boys were born, hoping and praying it this wouldn't come to them at such a young age; seven was too young. "Vivion..." He spoke, finally composing himself to look at her. "Eli..." A name departing from his lips and unspoken for so long. "His death wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is!" Vivion shouted abruptly, jumping up from her seat rushing to him, throwing her hands forward palms raised. "My hands! My own hands are tainted in sin! And you tell me it's NOT my fault!" Her eyes swelled with tears.

"No!" Grabbing her shoulders firmly, "Eli's death was part our families curse. You know that. There was nothing you or I could do about it."

"Yes there was. We could have refused to fight." Tears began to flutter.

Victor glanced down at her. "Then tell me, why did you fight?"

Vivion stared at him oddly. Suddenly her eyes widened and released herself from his grasp. "No Never! Victor that's an awful thing to..."

"He's right you know." A voiced captured them, everyone turn to see Regional leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed looking towards her. His long white hair falling helplessly past his knees. Regional moved strands of his unique hair from his brightly blue eyes, to clearly see if it really was the one he loved standing only a few feet away. His spirit now delighted, a face he wouldn't forget even if they were apart for a million years, a beauty that captured him since he first laid eyes on her. Regional moved over to Vivion and placed a hand underneath her chin. "I'm glad to see your home." Softly saying, holding back the tears he dare not let her see for those tears shall be shed for happiness if she were to have him.

Vivion pulled away from him horrified to even think Regional would agree with Victor. "Why?" Words trembled parted from her lips, "Why do you…?"

He managed to give her a warm filled hug. She gave no gesture in return. Regional resumed after a depth of silence. "Blame me."

"Wha…?" Vivion responded, to be cut off by his finger over her lips.

"Your brother's words are true. You don't want to admit to your feelings, because deep in your heart you know they are true. The sword urged you to fight, am I right?"

Vivion cast her look down in shame and a tinge of pain washed her soul. No matter how much she blamed herself for this predicament she knew the sword controlled her giving her the feeling to fight Eli, not in hatred but to save him. In the end it turned out as every fight did, some one had to die. "Yes…yes it did." Looking at him now. "I don't get you Regional…why do you not hate me? He was a brother to you."

"Because I sat and watched." He responded sternly. Regional possessed the last sword out side the Kamway Curse. A Dragon of pure white and eyes of crimson, the Balancer of both powers and decision-maker of the other swords and trainer. His family generation's ago never interfered with the killing between the Kamway family, his generation had to watch. "You know as well as I, that I wanted to save Eli as much as you did." His words, hoping to sooth her pain. "Remember I wanted to help you, then I retreated. My heart pained me, to see you fight a brother you swore to protect. The sword Viv, the sword stopped me from going, as your sword urged you to fight. Unlike you and Eli, watching was part of my fate." He cease his words for a moment to let it sink into her, not only that but to Drake as well, hoping he would understand what was going on. "It was also my fate to train both of you to fight each other. You think I wanted to do this!" He shouted out his pain. "So don't think the blame is all on you." Dryly stating. Hushed in silence, everyone dare not to speak against truthful words.

"Son, remember the words of Regional all right." Victor broke the silence, as he sat next to Drake.

"Father I… I don't understand this?" Drake questioned in a lowly tone. "If it's the sword that's making Baine so malcontent, why give the sword to anyone?"

"All that is happening to us is a mistake that our ancestors had done. Just promise me son, you won't let your brother's actions consume you to hatred."

Casting his eyes down, unhappy from his response, "I promise…"

Regional pulled away from her and turned to Drake. "Even though how much I hate to say it. You must keep training and wield the White-eye Red Dragon until that fated day comes. You are now responsible for your actions and we cannot tell you what to do with that sword. The same goes for Baine as well. Running away is not an option, in the end you will end up fighting. That is your destiny as it were generations back who held these swords."

Horrified to tears, Drake rested his head on Regina's lap, and curled into a little ball. "Mother...I don't want to fight." Wiping away his tears. "Baine nor I don't deserve to die."

"No one does. Not like this." Regina whispered. "Only there is nothing we can do about it." Kissing his head, hoping to calm his fears. It was too much responsibility for one little boy to handle, no for two little boys to handle. To know that they must fight when the time comes, not knowing who will survive. She stroked his hair, knowing how helpless she was to stop all this. Regina's words stood in the air filling everyone with an eerie sensation. How could anyone stop this and as the years went by no one had decided to stop such insanity.

"Mrs. Kamway," Marcus turned towards her. "All we can do is pray that one day this madness would end. Hoping fate would grant mercy on this family and see how senseless this all is."

Regina looked up from her son, giving off a half smile from the corner of her mouth. "Thank you." Nudging Drake a bit to move. She walked over to the far wall cleaned up the mess before gather the rest of the tea set and headed for the kitchen. For the many consolation's, they would never understand a mother's grieving heart. Regina finished washing the last teacup and started on dinner.

Vivion knelt besides Drake, brushing the few strands of hair out of eyes tainted in tears. Grabbing his little hand tears again streamed down her face. Willingly she handed the sword over to him knowing the consequences of his fate. Selfishly, Vivion believed if she had gotten rid of the sword she would be free and hide in her pains. As time had gone by, this was part of her sin, running away instead of stopping it, now an innocent child like she once was, will be corrupted.

_"Drake, please forgive me." As she pleaded to god to stop this madness. "I…never wanted this…not for you." She stood up, and turned to Victor standing behind her. "You must hate me for what I've done." _

"I want to show you something." Victor said. Grabbing her hand, leading her up the stairs and U- turned down in the left hallway past two plain white doors. At the end, before turning the final left corner of the foyer, Victor stopped in front of a door.

_"My room?" Vivion thought, "No, my old room." _

"Open the door." He said, letting go of her hand.

"Victor…" She began, before being cut off with a wave of Victor's hand.

"Open the door." He repeated.

Placing her right hand on the round silver doorknob, Vivion breathed deeply; she didn't understand the meaning of this. After three years, Victor must have given Drake or Baine her room. She opened the door.

"Victor…" Vivion whispered. Walking in, she looked around the room carefully inspecting it, to see if her eyes were truly deceiving her. Next to her door from the right was the closet sliding door then the 'L' shaped library and the study area in the corner. Her bed occupied the right upper hand corner underneath the large window taking up half the wall. Vivion had always loved the view from her window, she had loved seeing the view of town. She walked over to the other corner; Vivion reached for the bright blue flower shaped picture frame on the second shelf of the cabinet. In the photo Vivion was hugging Eli from behind as they were waving hi to the camera. She was at least seven at the time and they were at the beach on a family picnic. Tracing the outer cheek of Eli's smiling face, Vivion hugged the picture close to her, as it was the only memory she has of his vivid smile. "Eli…"

"Vivion…" Victor began after watching his sister's actions. He placed his hands on her shoulders from behind. "You are my baby sister…I love you very much, don't think otherwise." Victor turned her around to see tears once more fall from her eyes, then embraced her. "I brought you here because this is _your_ room. I want you to know I never hated you since Eli's death, none of us did. Eli, he will be missed, like our parents."

"I'm sorry…" She blurted out within her light sobs. "For running away…"

"It's alright…I'm just glad you are safe. If Marcus had not informed us then I would be worried. I knew you were in good hands."

Vivion sniffled a bit before giggling.

"Huh?"

"You can't even scold me can you?" She pulled back wiping her tears away, then looked at Victor.

"You _want_ me to scold you?" He questioned curiously. Getting into his thinking pose; his right hand cupping his elbow while his thumb rested under his chin and a finger tapping his cheek. "Hmm…let me see…" Victor raised a brow. "I got it." He took a few steps back and cleared his throat. "Vivion." He started his voice serious and deeply toned. "You're grounded for a week. I don't want to hear you complaints about it."

Vivion looked at her brother funny and started to laugh between soft cries.

"Huh?"

"You…You can't even scold me right…" tears fell from her eyes, not of pain but in happiness. She hugged her brother tightly. "Victor you could never scold me. You can't even keep a straight face."

"This is how you are suppose to be."

"Hmm?"

"You smiling again. You haven't smiled in so long…?"

Vivion breathed deeply. "Yeah your right. I know I was controlled but I can't get over the feeling of being responsible…no…I am responsible." She whispered the last few words.

"Lets not hear of this again. Eli wouldn't have wanted you to be unhappy at any point of your life." Victor consoled her one last time. "Remember you two were so close so inseparable, it would take a miracle to get you two apart. Remember those times, keep him in your heart."

"Thank you."

"Now if you don't mind, I smell Gina's cooking." Victor pulled away from his sister with a cheesy looking grin.

Vivion gazed at him oddly and realized nothing had changed with him. "I swear if Regina wasn't here you would starve to death."

Clearing his throat in embarrassment. "I'll see you down stairs then." He said half seriously.

Vivion watched as her brother left and sat down on the bed glaring out the window into her own thoughts.

Late in the night and the full moon shone brightly over head, glaring its image upon its ocean mirror. A slight chill mixed with a salty scent filled Regional lungs; he lay on the dry dead grass, with one hand supporting his head and the other resting on his stomach. If he permitted himself, a fire would warm his body and he sleep to his hearts content enveloped in natures wonder. Tonight was different. The many times he had rehearsed his speech-a speech from his heart that would soon flow from his passing lips.

_And it shall, Regional thought vibrantly. Vivion shall now how I feel. Curse the swords. I shall not end up like the ones of the past…alone with no life._

"What do you mean _it_ choose me? Why not someone else?" A young Regional argued. He stood there in his room, across the way from his Aunt Lorain with a blood stained sword in her hand. It dripped soundly onto the hardwood floor, gazing at Regional ready to strike.

"You don't have a say in this." Lorain said harshly. "The Red-Eye White Dragon chooses its master to train and watch the demise of the Kamway's, as I had done and generations before me." She then explained calmly and sorrowful, "Since I witnessed their death, I was suppose to train the Kamway children. Only know since my role is over and yours has begun; you must train _both_ Vivion and her younger brother Eli. Until one of them falls in battle."

"That's insane! I don't want any part of this! What about me and my life?" His voice echoed harshly. Six months had passed since the Kamway's died; a loss that hurt him a great deal.

"What, your dream as a freeloading wanderer." She breathed a long sigh. "I'm sorry Regional, we _Balancers _don't get to have a life;that would be the greatest _luxury_, especially the luxury in falling in love. Once you touch this sword the knowledge shall come to you."

"Then I won't touch it! Let it end here!" He screamed.

"Its not that simple. It knows our blood and will hunt us down. That's what keeps it going." Lorain knelt down with both hands out holding the sword in front of him.

"Then killing myself wouldn't be a problem!" Regional abruptly broke out the irrational thought.

Lorain laughed inwardly at his antics. "That won't do. I tried that as well, it wouldn't let me as I was an only child before your father was born." She then turned her head to the slightly opened door, as Regional stormed to the window across the room. A piercing bright green eye had spied on them silently unknown to him. "If you wish, you _could_ take your life. I'm sure the sword would love to take your little sister instead." She whispered coldly.

Regional's eyes widened in horror as he turned to see a little girl, hidden slightly behind the door. A quick second after she got caught, she fell through the door with a loud thump. Rushing towards her, he picked up the two-year-old.

"Are you alright?" Regional asked.

"Yes Reegee. What gowing on?" Her voice sparkled innocently as did her eyes. She witnessed the whole incident with curiosity; she hadn't taken her eyes off the bloody sword. "What's the Rwed stuff?"

Regional didn't want his sister innocents taken away by his own selfishness. Then he didn't want this at all. What choice did he have? Take it or leave it to a girl who probably had a brighter future than he would and waste that all to nothing but bloodshed. "Nothing you need to worry about, Lucreica. Nothing at all." Regional said, staring at her with a bright smile assuring her. As quickly he had turned his smile faded. "You win."

_That was ten years ago. _

Regional glared up at the brilliant moon, sighing deeply, to see his breath float away from him like a cloud of smoke. Sacrificing his freedom to give Lucreica's life a better chance on hoping she would keep her innocents. He would prove to Lorain even after her death; his life wouldn't be lonely and he would have someone to love and share in that until his dying day, unlike her. Quickly he had gotten up ready and galvanized by his motivation by doing a few punching exorcises into the air to loosen him up. A few minutes had past and he was heading home, to spot Vivion in his direction.

Vivion and Marcus had been walking along the ocean shore arm in arm, chatting about little things that came to mind. Marcus didn't care what the conversations had been about as long as she was happy now. He had decided after they had left Nibelhiem, that he would surprise her in a little something when they reached back to Snowy Village.

"Marcus are you listening?" Vivion whispered softly, letting her words drift along with the breeze.

"Yes of course my dear. I shall do what ever you want." Marcus blurted out; feeling a slight embarrassed that he was toying with his own thoughts.

"So… you _want_ kids?" She questioned him.

Marcus looked up at her wide-eye to a question he had missed, faltering his words. "Well…uh…did I say what ever you wanted." He chuckled nervously. "Well I wouldn't mind. Then _if_ we did, I wouldn't have _you_ all to myself."

She grinned. "Hmm…Flattery will get you know no where Marcus." Vivion turned away replacing loving eyes with a stern cold expression. "I can't have kids. I won't risk it! As long as this curse is upon my family then I don't want any."

"You don't know that." He said soothingly, placing a hand on her cheek, to move her gaze towards him. "Look at me Viv, don't let this control you. The sword is through with you so shouldn't that mean it wants nothing to do with you?" Tears fluttered down her cheeks; placing a hand on her cheek he gently wiped them away. A heaving sigh departed from him. _"Please Vivion…don't do this to yourself…"_ Marcus thought and said. "You are the only one I love. Please don't cry. If this is what you fear then I shall fear it too and until you are ready to face it, _then_ we will have kids."

"I love you Marcus." She mumbled before kissing him.

Regional's heart shattered into fragments of worthless pieces, as he spotted the couple in a loving embrace. He didn't even have enough time to call out her name when she went in for a kiss. An angel a radiating angel with beauty that couldn't compare to anyone; 'Vivion', the name bled from his heart, a sweet name he would never utter in a loving fashion again. She had already chosen her lover and it wasn't him. A path of loneliness, maybe his Aunt was right, sorrowful he turned, walking towards the river.

"Regional!" Marcus shouted from afar. "Regional wait a second!"

Regional paused, not wanting to turn around; he knew what he would see. Vivion clutched onto Marcus' arm. Yet he gave him the common courtesy and turned with a gleaming 'fake' smile. "Hey you two!" He uttered pleasantly.

"Where did you go off to, without saying bye?" Marcus scolded playfully. "Another adventure I presume but your still here."

Regional just laughed a bit before answering. "No I'm not. I have obligations to fulfill before I can do so. Besides I'm unarmed." He held out his arms to show he was carrying nothing on him.

"No sword." Vivion mused curiously. "I thought swords were your security blanket?"

An enliven laugh escaped from his lips. "I guess they are. To tell you the truth this is actually the first time I ever left one at home." Regional trying to keep an eager face of his usual happiness only he wanted to run far away from them. He didn't know the best way to leave her without suspecting anything of his emotions. "What brings you guys out here?" Biting the inside of his lower lip, wondering why he asked such a stupid question. _They want to be alone,_ he thought. _It's only obvious. _

"Just a walk." Vivion said. "You missed out on an announcement that Marcus nearly had to start running away for his life."

"I was not running." He defended himself and mumbled. "Victor was blocking my way."

"You were running." Vivion concluded.

She then lowered her head, Regional was the last person she wanted to hurt, though couldn't help how she felt, Vivion had always know about his love towards her. He was too young, not only that Regional was immature for his age-- for being Eli's age-- Eli was the more mature one of them both. Except those weren't the real reasons for not loving Regional in the way he loved her. She had found the young swordsman to _obsessed_ with his _work_, if you really would call it work. He took the Balancer seriously and not only that, she would be far to much around the swords that caused her brother to die; Marcus didn't possess nothing of the sort.

"Fine. Okay. It was because Victor had this evil look in his eyes." Marcus said confessing to his crime, embarrassed his cheeks flushed.

"So what's with the whole suspense you guys have me on?" Regional stared at both of them in fake enthusiastic curiosity.

_I hope you find great happiness in the future. Vivion broke her mind away, breathing deeply. "Marcus and I are married." _

His lips parted dryly in silence to her announcement, it seemed his life had been sucked clean out of him. Again, did his heart not only shatter within the million of fragments it was already in, he was speechless and if he didn't catch himself his legs would have given out. Nausea crept into his stomach, easily like a child's laughter. The one he loved not only found love but married him. _Yes, of course, she had been with him for so long. Marcus has done everything in… I'm sure what her heart desired. Where was I in the matter?_ His mind circled the racing thoughts. "Oh." He whispered trembling, before his words faltered into nothing but rambling babble. "Con…congratulation's. When? Aren't you guys young to get married?"

"Too young…?" Vivion paused with a befuddled look on her face. "Baine…?" She pushed her way past Regional, gazing to the unknown darkness. The moon illuminated enough to see figures and shadows underneath the clear night sky.

"Vivion?" Regional waved a hand in front of her face. "You know if you were married since Baine was born…"

"No. Look." She pointed Regional into her direction of her gaze. Following her finger pointing straight at a moving shadow crossing the river heading to the next town. The sword had a bright silver glow of power only seen by the owners and pervious owners. "Oh it's just Baine going towards Cosmos Canyon." He fluttered innocently, then looked back to her like it was nothing.

"Regional!" Vivion yelled harshly. "He's running away!" She pulled Regional's sleeve and yelled at Marcus as they started to run towards the boy. "Go alert Victor!"

Regional being pulled by her, he didn't have time to ponder and worry about Vivion's marriage anymore; he had lost. Vivion wasn't just to prove Loraine wrong about being lonely and not loving; he wanted to show her that it's all right to love while being a Balancer. Now Regional no longer had to consider love anymore but his obligations to the Dragon Swords.

Standing on top of mountain cliff, Baine stopped to stare out into the regions of Cosmos Canyon. He knew it would have taken him the rest of the night and half a day to reach the other side of the Canyon area, before hitting the next town at dusk. He would have left sooner, except he didn't want to hear the ranting and raving of why he couldn't leave home, from his parents or Regional.

_I will not be controlled by such a piece of junk sword. Gripping the sword tightly in its sheath, remembering the words of Regional about being destined to kill his own brother. But I'll have fun with it. He thought. To train and figure out a way to make him weak in heart. The world will show me how. A base smile appeared upon his lips. He figured from Eli's movements that he could spice it up and plot, that made his Uncle's antics look like child's play._

"The key to it young Baine, is to make them suffer before you kill them. Make them weak in mind and play with all the emotions concerning love. For once they are weak, strike like the demon that you are."

Baine would be victorious, unlike Eli rotting six-feet under. Picking up the duffel bag he stole from Regional along with clothes, food and over seven hundred gil, he stole from his parents and mostly his brother, the night before.

"_I will do more than play with his emotions, I'll consume him to hatred." He thought. _

_CRUNCH_

Baine quickly turned unsheathed his sword to the prowlers behind him. He watched as the shadows appeared from out of their hiding. Regional and Vivion stood their ground; Baine never lowered his sword.

Regional held up arms to show his peace. "We did not come to fight you." Regional said firmly.

"If it's not a fight, then leave." Baine snapped. "Or did you come to lecture me? If so save it."

"I bring no lectures."

He then was pushed out of the way by Vivion. "What's the meaning of this? Regional! He's leaving and you have nothing to tell him!"

"Woman shut your mouth if you think I'm gonna come home with you!" He barked. "My victory over Drake will not come from training here." He pointed his sword to out to the world. "But out there!"

"Why are you leaving? At least give us that."

"I owe you nothing! Why should I, when you don't even want to hear it! Run Vivion, run and hide in that corner you built for yourself and absorb all that pain you feel! Cause that is nothing, compared to what I'm going to do to him!"

"Baine why are you so bent on making Drake suffer? What has he done to you."

Laughing inwardly he smirked. "Nothing. He has done Nothing!"

Regional stood back awhile and listened to them duke it out verbally, he knew what he must do as a Balancer. His obligations were like Vivion's if she had remembered her position as the former White-eye Red Dragon.

"You don't have to do this Baine. Stop now while you still have the chance." Vivion pleaded.

"And what, be good and find God! Sorry, but he left our doorstep a long time ago. So save your damn lectures." Baine sheathed his sword and picked up his things; headed into the canyon only to be stopped a few feet.

"You need a trainer."

"What?" Vivion shouted aback. "Are you daft?"

"How about it?" Ignoring her comment.

Baine kept his back to him. "Don't need your help? Not from you or her." He started walking.

"You _do_ want to get stronger don't you?"

"Regional…" Vivion started only to be stopped by the wave of his hand. Upon hushing Baine stopped.

"Persistent aren't you? Do, as you want. Or…" He started saying out of curiosity and turned to him. "Have you given up on the 'happier' side of life, Regional? It's written on your face that you're forcing yourself to want to train me."

"An obligation." He responded. "My feelings have nothing to do with this."

"Obligation?" Vivion questioned. "To what!" She then shouted. "To spread more bloodshed in our family and watch us die! To see the stronger conquer the weak? That's all this is!"

"My blood is tainted with sin, watching your line kill each other like the Balancers before me. I have an obligation, as do you, Vivion."

"My time with the sword is over." She argued.

"Yes that may be, but my role isn't over."

Baine didn't bother sticking around for the argument. "Fine. I'll agree to your terms _only_ until I don't need you."

"Agreed."

"Regional what about Drake? No! What are you thinking!" Pounding her fist into his chest. "You're going to help him kill Drake!"

Regional watched Baine disappear into the shadows. "I'm helping in his training, Vivion _that_ is my obligation as the Balancer. Yours, even if the sword is done with you, you still have to train Drake for his future battle. That's the way it is." Holding out his left hand, his Red-Eyed White Dragon sword appeared. "Train him well Vivion."

"I'm not going to train him!" Vivion burst out tears. "I'M NOT!"

"Listen to me carefully." Regional wiped the tears from her eyes. "The Kamway's are the holders of Life and Death, to a Balancer it doesn't matter, they only keep the peace. If a pervious master dies, it's up to the Balancer to step in as if they were Life or Death. You _know_ that." Turning away from her. "You Vivion have that same obligation to Drake and it's until he doesn't need you any more, then your ties to the swords are done, but I can't say for the bloodline." Regional started to followed Baine's path, as he said. "Train him well. Until Baine no longer needs me I'll return. Take care."

"Regional you can't leave! Don't do this to me!" Vivion screamed. "REGIONAL!" Falling to her knees, she tightly hugged herself, rocking back and forth, sobbing; her cries echoed into the Cosmos Canyon.

The sun had slowly melted into the curtains, hours after Vivion told her story. Regina threw herself into Victor's arms. "It can't be." She sobbed. "He's just a little boy." Her trembling body screamed endlessly for her child.

"I'm sorry Regina." Vivion leaned forward in her chair and clasped her hands together. "Regional is there to watch over him as long as he's needed."

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned.

"It means until Baine no longer needs Regional to help him train, Regional's free to go. He won't be able to watch over him."

"Can't we at least find him and bring him back?" Victor questioned, even though it was a foolish question to ask he knew very well what the answer would be.

"No. Don't worry Regina. Regional is there with him, Baine will be fine in the meantime." Vivion got up and headed for the stairs.

"Vivion…can't we just destroy the swords or hide them?" Regina suggested, still clutching to her husband's shirt, matted in tears.

"The last time someone tried to meddle into the affairs of the Dragons they mysteriously ended up dead. Please Regina, I don't want to see anymore bloodshed." Vivion said then left.

"Victor what did she mean by that?"

"It means we can't do a thing, no one can. The fate of our children have been sealed by the touch of the swords."

Drake charged at Vivion one last time, to counter attack from her last move that leaving a bruise on his shoulder. Quickly he ducked, evading Vivion's second attack, missing the blade by an inch, as he flipped the sword and used the pommel to strike her in the back, to watch her fall onto her knees.

"Aunt Vivion." Drake rushed to her hoping he hadn't hurt her badly. In a lighting flash her blade was a centimeter from cutting his neck. Gasping in fear Drake toppled backwards, not once faltering his gaze upon the sword that might of claimed his life.

"Child, you never ever get out of stance until one has fallen, the battle wasn't over." She stood and faced him with her blade point resting at the tip of his chin. Breathing harshly, she lowered the sword and sat down in front of him. "We shall rest for now."

"I'm sorry." Drake whispered.

"No need for apologizes. You're improving greatly." Wiping away the sweat from her brow. "I'm guessing Regional has taught you some?"

Drake nodded. "I asked him a few times."

"The battle between you and your brother is to the death, never forget that. You are the holder of Life, which means you protect and heal. Killing outside of the final battle is giving into Red and White-eye Silver Dragon and you will become that."

"Heal?"

"The white eyes are jewels, unknown to the world as only myths. They possess healing powers, concentrate onto them and your injuries shall be gone, not only yours but others who are hurt. But even if you don't use them, they will heal you on their own."

Drake rubbed his shoulder, feeling the pain. "Doesn't Baine's sword have a white jewel too?"

Vivion nodded. "He can heal himself but only himself. That's what makes that jewel selfish. The red jewel is one to unmask all types of tricks to the beholder. It's like a scanner to see past everything. It also casts it magic to confuse its enemies."

"Isn't that cheating in a way?" Drake looked at her curiously. "I mean it's not fair, I only have power to heal."

"Drake fighting in this…" She sighed deeply and continued. "Don't stoop to his level, because the sword of Death doesn't care if it fights fair, its only goal is to kill." She brushed her fingers through his hair. "Your powers are important, your sword relies on your inner strength. The Life sword doesn't rely on cheap tricks, its up to you to look past it and find away to defeat the Silver sword." Vivion stood up and looked at the time. "Everything else you seek a question too, find it within. The knowledge is there in your sword." Looking towards the setting sun, Vivion took in a breath. "We must be getting back."

Drake followed slowly behind, with his head hanging low, absorbing all he got from his aunt in the past five months, from training and what it means to be the holder of Life.

"Drake what's wrong?" Vivion looked down to the pensive boy.

"N…nothing. Nothing really." Drake said. "I'm just worried about Baine that's all, if he's alright. Mother is still sad because of him." He ran home.

"_This is to much for him." Vivion thought and slowly followed behind with a simple limp. _

After taking a shower, Drake headed out to the water tower contemplating on Baine and how he was going to finish this without killing him so mother and father could be happy again. Wasn't there any research about this sort of thing, he pondered. He had wished that Regional would return soon, he had to have some insight, more than Vivion on this. He is in charge of or knows more about the two swords that he never told Aunt Vivion.

Giggling lightly, she skipped happily around the top of the water tower, waiting for her brother to arrive from the general store; there were too many people, so she decided to stay away. Her light brown eyes curiously inspected the metal holding the water and followed it to a pipe, down to the ground. "See Flora, water travels from there to there and gives water down on the ground." She told her flimsy plush doll in a white sundress and hat. "I just hope I can do the same here that I did back home. I'm sure we will." She sat at the ledge next to the water pipe, hugging Flora and hummed a song for a bit.

A while passed and the young girl swung her legs back and forth, as she made Flora dance on her lap, by it's hands. "Big Brother's late. Let's go find him." She got up and rushed over to the other side and tripped off the tower, screaming.

Drake didn't know what happened when he started to climb the tower across from the pipes. He could feel his back hurt, extra more from the bruises, now underneath the new one and loud crying from some where. Opening his eyes while rubbing his head, he saw a little girl crying and holding her leg over her flowered skirt.

Drake got on his knees, suppressing his own pain. "Are you hurt?" He lowered his head a bit to see the girl, still cry more, but not wailing. Unknowing to him, Drake just wiped away her tears. He gently said, "Don't cry you're not seriously injured." Looking around, he saw the doll lying sprawled near him. "I think this is yours."

Her tears kept flowing as she stopped to hear the voice calling to her. Biting her lip nervously and seeing her doll held up to her by the boy sitting in front of her, half-grinning. "Who are you?" She sniffled and took it from him.

"Well I'm the person you fell on." He rubbed his head again and laughed. "That hurt yea know. Then I think your worse off than me." Drake pointed down to the light blood on her leg. "You scratched it." He searched himself to find something to wrap her leg with and found nothing. So he grabbed the end of his shirt and a dagger from his side boot and ripped a strip off. "Besides you know you shouldn't run if you're on the tower."

She glared at him oddly, while he tended her leg. The tears from her eyes dried. "How did you know that?"

"There are a few wooden splinters in your leg, some that are deep so I can't get to them." He smiled at her, as he finished picking out a few, seeing her flinch from the pain, and then bandaged it. "All done. It's not the greatest doctor job in the world but I will do." Drake joked to her.

"Thank you…"

"Your welcome." Drake stood up with a slight limp. "Lets get you back home."

"That's okay. My brother is suppose to come and get me." She said nervously.

"I'll stay and keep you company until he returns." He sat back down and leaned against the tower. "By the way my names Drake."

"I'm Necilia, but everyone calls me Neci. I just moved here a few days ago." She smiled at him, forgetting about her pain.

"You'll like it here. It's quiet and peaceful."

She looked down. "I hope so. I just miss home. Mideel was pretty it had lots of plants and I could grow anything there."

"You like Plants?"

"Oh yes very much! I love all plants especially the colorful flowers of lavender and blues." Her voiced bloomed cheerfully.

Drake glanced at her and looked towards the town entrance. "Then you'll like Spring here. Everything blooms in arrays of colors, Mom loves it. There's also a Spring festival."

Glancing his eyes back at her, Necilia's face radiated to his explanation.

"That's good." She paused, half-smiling at this boy next to her. She couldn't figure this boy out. "Are you always this peculiar?"

He choked from the unexpected comment. "Peculiar? What do you mean by that?" He questioned.

Necilia giggled. "Nothing really."

"What?" The look on his face had gotten more confused, like he missed out on a joke.

"It's nothing Drake. Your just peculiar that's all. You help someone and stay with them without thinking and you don't even know who I am."

Drake stared at the young girl not knowing what to think of her comment. He sat there wondering why this girl was feeling doubtful of him when all he did was help her with her injuries. "You're wrong. Your name is Necilia who came from Mideel and loves to grow plants." He said. "I know that much."

Necilia slight blushed and turned away. "Thanks again." She slowly got up and ran towards another boy. "Big Brother! You're late." She scolded happily.

"I'm sorry Neci. There were some extra things that I needed to get for mother…" He glared at her. "What happened?" Watching her limp around.

"It's nothing Erick, I just fell. But he helped me. See." She slightly hitched up her skirt to reveal the bandage job.

Erick watched Drake stand up. "Thanks kid."

"Don't worry. Well I better go now. Nice to meet you Necilia, feel better." He said, watching her jump on Erick's back. "Sir." Drake turned away, heading home.

"Hey Drake!" Necilia chirped. Drake turned back to the little girl. "Wanna play tomorrow?"

"If you stay away from the water tower then sure." He teased.

He saw Necilia hide her face into Erick's honey brown hair and laughed in embarrassment. A second later she lifted her head up, waving bye to him. "Okay!"

"You made a friend, it's about time." Erick teased as they headed home. "He seems nice."

"Well this one is very peculiar." She chirped into his ear. "I don't know what it is yet."

"Peculiar you say? He can't any 'peculiar' than us." He laughed a bit. "Besides what was this water tower thing all about?" Curiosity sparked his words.

"I fell from it and landed on him." She confessed freely.

"Neci I told you not to go up there! You could have gotten hurt worse than you were. Now ma's gonna kill me for even leaving you alone."

"No she wont." She sang and jumped down from his back and danced around. "I'm fine."

She planted her self on the bench near their house and lifted up her leg and untied the cloth. "See there's nothing here. Even the splinters are gone."

Erick gasped. "What does this mean? I thought we were the only ones." He shook his head, doubting his comment. "Did he use Material? You know he could have used cure on you."

"Nope! None at all! He had none on him." She danced around him and sang. "It was like magic, he just touched me. So…" She stopped dancing stared up at her brother. "Can you keep a secrete?"

"Yes I think we better until we find out more than he's letting on?" Erick concluded.

"I told you so." Necilia chirped. "PE-CUL-IAR!"

Erick lowered his head. "I taught her that word…why?"

"Because its my word of the day." She said, dragging him inside.

Drake sat on his bed looking out the window at the water tower, the night moon shone brightly against the metal frame thinking of Necilia. Glaring at is right hand; he realized what he had done. "Why did I do that…wipe away her tears." The jewel dangled from a thin chain hidden on his wrist. "It glowed in reaction to her." Shaking his thoughts, "Maybe because she was injured?" Concluding his observation, he took the jewel off its binding. Still he couldn't figure out if what he did was right, healing her with the jewel of the Dragon's eye. She wasn't in any physical danger, but he couldn't stand her crying, it made him think of his mother crying. Holding the tiny jewel between his fingers, he never realized such a stone could do such a thing as in heal or hurt like the Red-eye does.

"Drake." Vivion called to him from the door. "May I come in."

"Yes." He called, keeping an eye fixated on the jewel.

Vivion quietly shut the door and sat on his bed. "The White-eye?"

"Aunt Vivion was I wrong?"

"About what?" She looked at his pensive eyes staring at the jewel.

"I helped someone today."

"You mean the girl?" She said curiously. He nodded.

"You saw then." Drake looked up at her, then hopped out of bed and grabbed the Sword from the wall stand and placed the jewel back in its eye socket. "I used the jewel on her."

"Did you do it without thinking?" Vivion breathed a sigh. "One thing that is important. You must never show anyone the sword you possess or the powers it contains."

"I can't explain why I did it. She would have been fine with that scratch."

"Sometimes the sword urges or does things that confuses its holder. Sometimes I believe it has an agenda of its own."

"Like it's alive?" He raised his brows in curiosity.

"Well I don't know really. It was just a thought."

"How well am I doing in training, Aunt Vivion?"

"Managing to defeat me; you're mastering swordsmanship very well. In time you won't need me to teach you anything else. It's all up to you when you feel you are ready to be on your own." She looked out the window. "Then Regional was the better choice in teaching you. If he comes back."

"Don't worry Aunt Vivion, Uncle Regional never breaks promises."

"He never promised. Come on get to bed now it's late."

Drake crawled underneath his blankets and rested his head.

A/N Thanks for reading. I'm sure there are mistakes and i'm sorry i'll done day edit it and hopefully this stories making sense . Please R& R Constructive comments welcomed no flaming Please! Kawaii Valentine


End file.
